Final Voices
by LadyTigerFuyuko
Summary: One-Shot. A short dialogue type, based on the end battle of OoT. Revised Version. RR!


Hey! This is just a little smattering of some conversations that popped up in my head while in study hall. They are from the end of OoT (pre-timeline reversion), and yes, they are supposed to be speaking like a bunch of weirdos. Anyway, here goes my one-shot!

Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, does not move to recognize the youn blonde man who has entered his throne room. He does not need to. He already knows it is the Hero of Time, Link.

"Goddesses, grant me your courage, your wisdom, your power. Allow me to serve you and my land, to purge the evil." As he kneels to the floor in prayer, the hero cannot help but glance at the imprisoned face of his princess.

"I should think that one so great as you would not need to be given permission from anyone, least of all to fight." "There is none so great as to be above the gods."

"The gods? You are their vessel-Do you not already have their permission?"

"Destinies must be given and fulfilled in parts."

"What? That's nonsense..."

"To perform a play, each man must know their part and place, be given direction by the writer of the script."

"You are a fool, Link… And fools must die!" With this cry, there is a swoosh of swords from sheathes, pounding of booted feet, and a harsh clang of steel. Thus begins their first round.

The land is charred, battered, and bloodied from the battle it bore. The air is acrid, smoky, and tinged with the scents of battle-fresh blood, heavy sweat, the spice of magic. Looking at the fallen corpse of the former King of thieves, the Princess of Destiny could not help but speak her mind.

"Ganondorf...Pitiful man. Without a strong mind of wisdom and a righteous heart of courage, he could not control the power of the gods and thus he lays before us."  
"Swallowed by his own blasphemy and disregard."  
"Yes... I'm glad it's over, Link, but our lesson is here to be learned..."  
"...We should be leaving now, do you not think?" Link and Zelda met each other's eyes, and for a slip of time, both hestitated to go forward with the clock.  
"...Yes. The tower could collapse at any moment. He would give anything to crush us."  
"Never fear, Zelda, I would spend all my breathes for you..."

The face of a mad-man, once revived, stared back at her, eyes boring deeply, as if to devour her soul, her will to fight his maniac desire.

"So... it is you and I, Zelda…the wisest of them all. Tell me, what should I do with you?"  
"I am not alone, monster." Zelda could not see the path, nor the vessel of her hope, but her words betrayed no tremblings of fear.  
"...Link is dead, I have his blood upon my hands, my swords, my entire body is drenched in the lifeblood of the valiant one!"  
"I dreamed, and the light parted the clouds, and lit up the ground...be it that he or I am the light, it matters not, so long as our land of Hyrule is made pure of your taint."  
"I can not be defeated! Least of all by you, who ran and hid to await your 'savior'. You are nothing but an ant to my eternal power!"  
"I am not alone in my struggle, Ganondorf, with Link's support and the aid of the Sages, I will overcome... Or I will spend all my breathes trying..."  
"Foolish little princess...I will destroy you! You will join him in the depths of Hades!" A battle untold, began to unfold, magic against magic, power driving blow after blow, wisdom scheming move for move. Each seeking to crush the other, with nary a touch between the two.

Never truly left the land of living, the hero felled the Evil King, his sword-point at the monster's nose. Feeling justified, as warriors and foes, exchanging final words of bitterness and vengeance. Link stared into the face of Ganon, and Ganon returned the glare, each man seeing something he reviled.

"I have not failed in my duty this time, Evil King."  
"You are just as weak as before, hero, the sword of courage is no match for the raw divinity of power!"  
"Power of body is naught without the balance of wisdom of mind and courage of soul. So may this one take your life, as you have taken those of innocents."  
"You have both said the same absurdly idealistic things! Do you believe such an old wives' tale! There is only one way, one rule in this land-and that is my way, my law, my ultimate power!"  
"Your time has come..."  
"Never! Curse you Sages! Curse You, Princess Zelda! CURSE YOU, Link!

Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny stood opposite each other, high in clouds which as if they were the grounds of the struggle previously beneath the dainty slippered and sturdy booted feet. His eyes looked down at his hands, she grasped them in hers, trying to convey what she could not in words. Link rose his eyes to meet with Zelda's, each seeing the face of the one they had so longed to be near to.

"It's over...it's finally over. Ganon now lies within the Dark Realm; may he never return to darken our lands as he now darkens its former holiness."  
"Yes, milady, all is well..."  
"I am sorry... you must be tired...let me tend to your wounds, Link, it is the least I can do...to return your seven years of slumber and many months of questing."  
"I'm fine, Princess Zelda! …Thank you, milady, but the land still needs its healing...I could help with that too."  
"No, hero, I am sorry, but you must return to your own time, to your home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..."  
"...But! Milady! No! I want to stay here... with you... this is my home now... I..."  
"Link, give the Ocarina to me...I can return you to your original time with it..."  
"...I understand. Goodbye… dear princess"  
"Goodbye beloved, goodbye..."

A/N: So? How was it? Confusing? I think that it might be more difficult to understand at the beginning, but at the end it just seems too obvious as to who's speaking and whatnot. Oh well. Not everything can be perfect... Drop me a review and tell me what you think, dear reader!


End file.
